Computing devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, computer terminals, television systems, tablet computers, e-book readers, smart phones, smart watches, and wearable computers may be equipped with processors. Processors may run programs such as a device operating system and applications and may control and/or interact with other device components such as video cards, audio cards, input devices, memories, etc.